XDresser
by KoRnyMuNki
Summary: Mr. Krabs becomes one with his feminine side, but Crime is knocking on his door...
1. One day

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob/ work for spongebob/ etc........just a fanfic..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day at the Krusty Krabs, Mr. Krabs sat at his desk. He was very depressed. Spongebob walked in happy as usual. "Mr. Krabs, can I have my check?" Mr. Krabs lifted his head off the desk. Suddenly, he became very angry. "Didn't we agree that you would be my slave for one year?" "Uh, yes, Mr. Krabs" "Then, boy, go home, come back in the mornin'". "Aye, aye, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob left, whistling. Arg, thought Mr. Krabs, he's so young, he doesn't even know the meaning of Slave Labor!  
Mr Krabs went home around midnight. He sat in his favorite chair and began dwelling. He decided to take a bath, and go to sleep.  
The next day was Sunday, and according to the Squarepants-Krabs Treaty, Spongebob had to work alone the whole day. Mr. Krabs ate his breakfast and decided that he would take Pearl shopping. They went to the most fashionable places: The 25 Cent store, Goodtimes, and Povert(e.  
"Daddy, I hate this store, all my friends go to 'The Strange Company' and 'Funz'. Take me there!" "But Pearl, it's too expens-" "Waa!!!" Pearl began jumping and moaning, and screaming, and she even starting gagging herself. "Fine, Pearl! We'll go to the finest store, in the sea."  
They went to Funz. All the clothes there were for women. Oddly enough, Mr. Krabs felt right at home. "You know Pearl, I think I'll just try on some clothes here." Pearl stared at her father. "Uh, okay daddy." She got a dress and went to the fitting room. Mr Krabs walked around the store. "MOTHER OF PEARL!! $7.50 FOR A PAIR OF THESE SHOES!!!?" He walked to the lingerie section, and looked at the bras. He took one from the rack. "I think I'll try this on right here!" He unbuttoned his shirt and put on the bra. "Wow, I look really sexy. Sexy, sexy!" He began singing "Sexy" to himself. A child and his mother walked by. "Mommy, what is that man doing?" "I don't know son, I'm scared." Mr Krabs put his shirt back on. "Wow, I need to buy all these clothes! I feel at one with myself!" 


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Mr. Krabs came to work late because he had trouble walking with his 10 inch high heel shoes. Spongebob opened the door. "Why hello..MR KRABS!?" he yelled. The whole restaurant stopped breathing. Everyone stared. He was wearing red high heels shoes, a sparkling red dress, and a brunette wig. Spongebob passed out  
"Good morning Krusty Krew," said Mr. Krabs in a high voice, "and good morning to you, BIG NOSE." He said to Squidward as he was going to his office. Squidward picked up the phone. "Yes, Dr. Finza? Yes, this is Squidward. It's kind of an emergency. I think I'm going to need more therapy."  
Spongebob woke up. "What was that?" He walked to Mr. Krabs office. Knock. Knock. "Come in." said Mr. Krabs. Spongebob's nose popped in, then the rest of his body. "Yes, boy?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Well, uh. you see sir, uh, yeah" "Out with it BOY!" "MR KRABS DID YOU PUT ON PEARL'S CLOTHES?" Spongebob yelled. Mr. Krabs's eyes started twitching. Spongebob covered his mouth. "Well, boy, if you MUST know. I-I-I. I'm really a hermaphrodite!" Spongebob almost passed out again, but managed to get to a chair. "Yes, It's true! All this estrogen has been pouring in me lately and I've been acting weird. But this dress made me feel much better! Please boy, don't go tellin' people about my condition." Spongebob sat there confused. "So basically, that means you fucked yourself and somehow a whale came out of you?" "No! I adopted her!" he yelled. "Allright, Mr./Mrs. Krabs, I won't tell anyone, but are you sure you don't want any help?" "From who?"  
"PATRICK! PATRICK!" They both ran to Patrick's house. Patrick was standing in front of his rock, staring at the sky. "Patrick, you need to help Mr. Krabs!" "Why?" asked Patrick, angry because the sky wouldn't fall. "Because he's a hermaphrodite!" Spongebob whispered in his ear. "What? I can't hear you." Patrick doesn't have ears. "Oh silly me. HE'S A HERMAPHRODITE!" yelled Spongebob. Mr. Krabs turned red. His feet were killing him. "Oh, is that all?" asked Patrick. "Well, I know someone who can help you." "No! I like the way I am!" yelled Mr. Krabs, "Everyone'll have to get used to me being a cross dresser. If they don't, I'll commit crimes!!! THEN THEY'LL ALL PAY! ALL OF THEM WILL DIE! DIE!!!" Foam began coming out of his mouth.. 


End file.
